Una Obra de Cuarto Grado
by ekida
Summary: One-shot. ¿Qué pasaría si Helga tuviera que volver a representar a Julieta como en cuarto año? ¿despertará viejos sentimientos al recordar que pronto partirá a la universidad? fic en colaboración con MaryMorante


¿Qué pasaría si Helga tuviera que volver a representar a Julieta como en cuarto año? ¿despertará viejos sentimientos al recordar que pronto partirá a la universidad?

Fanfiction escrito por Marymorante en colaboración con Ekida (osease yo), disfruten.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**UNA OBRA DE CUARTO GRADO **

Odiaba quedarse hasta tarde en la escuela, realmente lo odiaba. Siempre prefería salir antes para poder estar con la pandilla y practicar a algún deporte, o metiéndose en problemas tontos de adolescentes. Odiaba el hecho de que el viejo profesor Simmons realizara de nuevo, una obra escolar, y odiaba aún más el hecho de haber sido elegida como la protagonista. Pero una vez más estaba allí, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, aprendiéndose (o más bien recordando) las antiguas líneas de la famosa novela literaria de William Shakespeare.

El salón de música era, para ella, el lugar perfecto para sus ensayos. No quería que las cosas se desenvolvieran como la vez de cuarto año, con Bob sometiéndola bajo las calurosas luces para poder ensayar sus líneas. No, definitivamente el salón de música era el mejor sitio, un refugio alejado de los edificios comunes y con suficiente acústica para escucharse a sí misma, mientras recitaba una vez más su libreto.

\- Mas rico en obras que en palabras huecas, el verdadero amor se enorgullece de su fuerza y poder...- la rubia se detuvo; meditabunda entre líneas, no podía dejar de pensar en el profundo amor que profesaban Julieta y su Romeo, quienes a pesar de ser trágicos amantes, un amor que por cierto fue breve, fue de absoluta correspondencia, cosa que Helga no había experimentado jamás. Estos pensamientos prontamente la llevaron a pensar en su amor no correspondido: el despistado cabeza de balón, que había robado su corazón todos esos años atrás.

Dando un golpe seco en el piano color ébano, que era parte fundamental de los instrumentos de la sala, Helga miró con nostalgia el inicio del naranja atardecer entre las persianas de las ventanas - que mi corazón sangre y derrame cada seña del fuerte amor que siento por ti mi amado, y que solo quede el rojizo rastro de mi amor y por fin se lleve este doloroso sentimiento que tengo, de verte solo de lejos, ver tu cabello jugar con el viento, mientras que yo ni siquiera puedo tener la dicha de respirar el mismo aliento.

Oh sí, la acústica es buena, demasiado buena. Tanto, que el eco de su fémina voz llamó la atención de un joven que aún permanecía en los recintos estudiantiles.

Seguro de haber escuchado mal, Arnold se encaminó al salón de música y sin siquiera sospecharlo, Helga había sido escuchada por el objeto de su desdicha amorosa. Había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras, que la hermosa rubia había declarado.

Helga aún mantenía su triste mirar en los enormes ventanales y desconocía que alguien más estaba allí con ella, observándola de pies a cabeza, con su delicado vestido color rosa con blanco, su cabello ondulado moviéndose la par de su profunda respiración y siendo bañada de un bello dorado, producto del atardecer.

Antes de poderse esconder, Helga se dio la vuelta y vio a un sorprendido rubio, quien buscaba mentalmente alguna excusa que justificara su presencia.

\- ¿Acaso estás espiándome cabeza de balón? - resopló la rubia, más que molesta, avergonzada.

\- He... n-no Helga... yo solo... cuando iba caminando...

\- Ahórrate tus excusas Arnold-o, yo solo estaba practicando mis líneas para la obra escolar - dijo fingiendo desinterés y esperando que Arnold creyera, ingenuamente, que ese último soliloquio no era mas que las líneas que debía practicar para la obra. Era tonto pensarlo, ya que el rubio conocía la obra de memoria - de todos modos ya me iba - con el mal carácter que siempre mostraba, Helga se acercó a su bolso y por las prisas de salir corriendo de allí, cogió mal las asas y terminó derramando todo su contenido, haciendo un estruendoso sonido que retumbó en el salón - ¡maldita sea!.

\- Permíteme ayudarte Helga - pronto, Arnold se inclinó hacia ella y tomó uno de los libros que llevaba.

\- No necesito de tu tonta ayuda camarón con pelos - Helga notó los manchones verdes (mal limpiados) en las manos de Arnold - ¿qué te pasó melenudo? ¿tuviste una pelea con un arbusto y perdiste?

\- ja-ja muy graciosa Helga, la verdad es que he estado pintando el escenario donde vas a salir.

Una vez que Helga metió sus pertenencias al bolso, comenzó a sobar su brazo, sintiéndose ligeramente incomoda por insultar a Arnold, como siempre - Así que este año descansaste del escenario ¿eh?, es bueno saber que el señor Simmons por fin se dio cuenta que tus habilidades artísticas pertenecen al uso de la brocha gorda jaja.

\- Debo decir que al principio de las audiciones, no tenía mucho interés en participar, Helga - la mencionada salió del salón y Arnold comenzó a seguirla, a lo que ella enarcó una ceja, atenta a las palabras del rubio - y cuando quise participar ya era tarde, el señor Simmons ya había elegido al elenco, así que me pidió que lo ayudara con la escenografía. En cambio me sorprende que este año tú decidieras participar.

\- El estar frente a cientos de personas no es algo que yo desee hacer cabezón, pero necesito mas actividades extracurriculares

Una dulce sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Arnold - ¿preparándote para la universidad, Helga?

\- Es eso o quedarse en Hillwood junto al resto de los perdedores y, por supuesto, con Bob y Miriam. Así que sí, me preparo para salir de este horrible lugar

El semblante del rubio cambió, disminuyendo su marcha hasta casi detenerse - no sabía que te querías alejar de todos nosotros.

La rubia había caminado unos pasos más que él, pero al escuchar esto se detuvo en seco -bueno, no es que alguien en esta ciudad vaya a extrañarme tampoco, no soy la más popular entre nuestros amigos por si no te habías dado cuenta.

\- ¿Qué me dices de Phoebe?

\- No podría ir a la universidad sin ella, decidimos tiempo atrás que aplicaríamos a la misma universidad.

Reanudando la marcha, ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras, rumbo a la salida - ¿qué me dices de tus padres?

\- ¿Bob y Miriam? apuesto a que ellos están esperando el día en que se puedan deshacer de mi, así como yo de ellos. Será un alivio para todos el ya no estar en esa casa de locos. ¿Qué me dices tú cabeza de balón? ¿cuáles son tus planes?

\- Pues creo que aun no me he decidido por cual universidad, así que mandé solicitudes a varias y pues tu sabes... en unas te aceptan, en otras no, en fin. Se podría decir que tengo la moneda en el aire todavía. Es decir, no quisiera irme de Hillwood, es mi hogar y aquí está mi familia, pero supongo que cambiar de aires no sería mala idea.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos ya estaban de pie en la puerta de la H.S.103 - bueno Helga - metió las manos en el bolsillo y bajo por un momento la mirada - supongo que nos veremos después.

\- Supongo... - Helga avanzó a la salida, mientras se percataba del poco tiempo que le quedaba junto a su amado. Ahora la realidad la golpeaba mas claro que nunca, no solo dejaría de ver a sus padres sino también a Arnold. Se detuvo en seco, ¿sería posible que siguiera su vida sin decirle lo mucho que significaba para ella? -A-arnold...

El mencionado no se había alejado tanto, por lo que alcanzo a escucharla - dime Helga, ¿pasa algo?

\- Yo solo quería decirte que...- Helga tomó aire y continuó - hay muy pocas cosas en Hillwood que extrañaré cuando me vaya a la universidad y quiero que sepas... - sus manos apretaron con fuerza las asas del bolso - extrañaré molestarte, es decir, tú entiendes ¿no?

Una ligera carcajada fue llevada por el viento, y llegó como suave caricia a los oídos de Helga - jajaja... claro que entiendo y bueno, aunque nadie lo haga, yo si te extrañaría... nos vemos mañana Helga.

Aunque Arnold alzó su mano y se despidió, Helga estaba petrificada y sin poder reaccionar. ¿Realmente la extrañaría? ¿a qué demonios se refería? ¿por qué podía decir palabras así, al aire?, sin saber el profundo y confuso significado que éstas dejaban en su corazón. Después de lo que pareció un largo rato de pie, por fin pudo darse la vuelta y caminar a casa de Sheena - estúpido vestido, espero que sea la última vez que Sheena me pida algo así.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de huéspedes, Gertie y Stella les habían servido la cena a todos los inquilinos, pero solo uno parecía estar perdido entre la comida y los utensilios de cocina - ¿ocurre algo hijo? has estado jugando con ese tenedor y el puré de papas- interrogó una muy consternada madre.

\- A decir verdad, no tengo hambre - pensativo se levantó de la mesa y llevó su plato a la cocina - mamá estaré en mi habitación estudiando, tengo un examen en unos días.

\- No te preocupes cariño, no te molestaremos - Stella y Gertie cruzaron miradas, y la vieja abuela sonrió complacida, al tiempo que cantaba una canción de amor - lost in love...

Las horas pasaron en la habitación, Arnold se estiraba en su silla y al alzar la mirada, observó con vista perdida el oscuro firmamento. Talló sus ojos y al bajar la vista para localizar su móvil, se dio cuenta de las palabras escritas en su libreta: "que mi corazón sangre y derrame cada seña del fuerte amor que siento por ti..."

\- ¿Pero en qué momento escribí esto? - elevó su pluma y a punto de rayonear las letras, dio un cansado suspiro y cerró la libreta. Se levantó, elevó los brazos e hizo varios estiramientos, y al desviar la vista al librero, sus ojos se detuvieron en el libro que inconscientemente estaba buscando. Se acercó y lo extrajo de su lugar - ¿así que Romeo y Julieta? veamos en qué parte de la obra dicen eso - con sumo interés empezó a hojear el libro, acomodándose en su cama con la firme intención de encontrar las palabras que Helga había mencionado.

En otro lugar, Helga permanecía dentro de su armario, ese viejo y confiable cuarto que ha sido testigo silencioso de su más profundo amor - ¿cómo pude ser tan cobarde para no decirte toda la verdad? no solo te extrañaré, si no que mi corazón se hará trizas al no ser capaz de verte a diario, ¡oh Arnold! si tan solo no hubiese sido tan cobarde todos estos años, si tan solo pudiese dejar atrás todas mis inseguridades, ¡si tan solo pudiese confesarle al mundo lo mucho que te amo! - Helga tomó los pocos libros de poesía que hojeó y los guardó de nuevo en las cajas de cartón, escondidos y sin poder ver la luz del día.

Se aproximó a su cama y una vez que se acomodó, saco el ya gastado relicario donde se apreciaba una foto actualizada del rubio - buenas noches, mi dulce ángel de cabellos de oro.

Al día siguiente, la rutina fue igual. Una vez que se fueron los alumnos, Helga entró al salón de música y comenzó a ensayar sus líneas - ...no orgullosa de lo alcanzado, sí agradecida a vuestro esfuerzo. Jamás puedo estar orgullosa de lo que detesto; mas sí obligada a lo mismo que odio cuando es indicio de amor... ¡diantres, esa parte también ya me la se! - con fastidio, la rubia arroja el libro y se vuelve a asomar por la ventana, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

El salón quedó en silencio, como invitándola a que derramara sus pensamientos en otro de sus conocidos soliloquios. Cierra los ojos y da un fuerte suspiro - pero quién soy yo, mi amor, para que sea digna de silenciar tus labios con este desesperado beso que claman mis sentidos...

Su voz se alzaba, sin saber que de nuevo era escuchada. En esta ocasión Arnold iba de paso, caminando rumbo al almacén para dejar las brochas lavadas. De pronto detuvo su andar y se asomó al interior del gran salón, pero esta vez se aseguraría de no ser sorprendido, por lo que se sentó en el pasillo, mirando sobre su hombro a la chica - ¿qué sabor tendrá el dulce néctar de tus labios? ¿cómo será mirar la profundidad verdosa de tus ojos? ¿cuál sensación dejará tu sedoso y rubio cabello entre mis dedos?

\- _¿Profundidad verdosa? ¿rubio cabello?_ \- atónito, Arnold repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez la obra de Romeo y Julieta - estoy seguro de que eso no viene en la obra, _¿de quién estará hablando Helga?_ \- con molestia, el cabeza de balón se asomó lo suficiente para poder confirmar una teoría - _pues no está hablando con nadie, pero entonces ¿a quién se refiere?_

\- Esas preguntas son las que mi atormentada alma y mi herido corazón me hacen todas las noches amado mío, todas las noches y todas las mañanas... pero la que más atormenta mi ser, es saber cuándo voy a poder tener el valor suficiente de decirte lo que siento, de liberar este amor y decir: ¡Arnold, te amo!

-_ Arnold te amo... Arnold te amo, te amo, te amo_ \- con fuerte escalofrío y el corazón paralizado, el rubio se repetía mentalmente las últimas palabras que la joven Pataki acababa de pronunciar - _Arnold te amo_... ¿y-yo? ¿s-se refiere a mí?

Obviamente Helga continuó hablando, inspirada confesándole su amor al atardecer, creyéndolo mudo testigo de sus palabras. En cuanto a Arnold, éste ya no escuchaba nada, despacio se puso de pie y de la misma forma se fue caminando, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, tomó las pocas fuerzas que tenía y comenzó a correr, importándole poco dejar en cualquier aula el juego de brochas sucias.

\- ¡Soy un idiota! - se decía para sí mientras corría - ¡claro que hablaba de mí! es decir... - se detuvo en un parque cercano y comenzó a recuperar el aliento - rubio, ojos verdes, Arnold... por Dios Arnold, no hay otro Arnold que cuadre en esa descripción.

Llegó a una banca y se sentó, analizando los hechos recientes - ¿n-no estará hablando de Arnie, verdad? - pronto sacudió su cabeza - ¡por supuesto que no! ella hablaba de mí, soló de mí.

Los minutos pasaron y la euforia iba en aumento. Se cubrió la boca y agachó la cabeza, dando paso a unas extrañas risas - jajaja, no... no lo puedo creer ¿cómo pude ser tan denso? - elevó ambas manos y peinó sus cabellos - yo... ¿y ahora qué hago?

Esa tarde sería muy reveladora para el cabeza de balón.

Después de esto, cada día Arnold se aproximaba lo suficiente para escuchar a Helga. Si era sincero consigo mismo, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, después de todo estaba espiando a Helga, y en su momento más "vulnerable"; contrariamente a esto, ese momento justo, en el que empezaba a hablar de sus sentimientos, sin esas enormes barreras ocultando a la pasional y sensible Helga G. Pataki le gustaban y mucho. Siempre supo que detrás de esa ruda apariencia, había algo más, aunque lo que encontró fue mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo haberse imaginado.

c - c - c - c

Las semanas pasaron y pronto llegó el tan esperado día de la obra.

\- ¡Muy bien todos, será mejor que se pongan en sus lugares! - dijo un muy animado y entusiasta Señor Simmons.

\- Insisto en que yo hubiera sido una mejor Julieta - reclama Rhonda, cruzando sus brazos.

\- Lástima princesa Lloyd, pero te tocó ser la nodriza - expresa burlona Helga, mientras arreglaba los últimos detalles de su vestimenta.

\- ¡Chicas vamos, dejen de pelear! - el señor Simmons se acercó y tomó el control de la situación - Julieta necesito que te pongas en el balcón, tu amado Romeo te está esperando.

Helga obedeció y se acomodó mientras recitaba mentalmente sus líneas. El telón se abrió de par en par.

\- ¡Romeo! ¡Romeo! ¿por que eres tú Romeo? reniega de tu padre y de tu nombre: si a tanto no te atreves, sé mi amante, y ya no me tendré por Capuleto. No tú, tu nombre es solo mi enemigo: el mismo fueras aunque no un Montesco. ¡Oh sé tú de otro nombre! ¿qué importa el nombre? lo que llaman rosa, con otro nombre aroma igual tuviera, del mismo modo, mi gentil Romeo, desecha, pues, tu nombre, mi Romeo; y en cambio de ese nombre que no es parte de tu persona alguna, toma, ¡oh, toma todo mi ser!

Oculto tras un árbol, el chico que fungía el papel de Romeo empezó a hablar - Te tomo la palabra. Dame de amante tuyo el dulce nombre; me juzgaré de nuevo bautizado: de hoy mas, mi bien, no quiero ser Romeo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú, que envuelto en noche y sombra sorprendes mis secretos de esta suerte?

\- Quién soy no sé, decirte mi nombre me es odioso - Helga empezó a escuchar más y más cerca la voz del joven, todo indicaba que estaba trepando hacia el balcón antes de lo previsto - porque ese nombre es enemigo tuyo.

Molesta por el cambio de planes, Helga se asoma, encontrándose con un inesperado actor - ¡ARNOLD!

-No, Romeo, ¿acaso esperabas a alguien más? - esa improvisada línea causó una carcajada general entre el público. Helga se sonrojó por haber hablado más alto de lo que debía, e inmediatamente se controló y retomó la obra.

\- ¿Cómo has entrado y con que objeto? pues altas son las tapias de esta huerta y este sitio el de tu muerte fuera si te hallase un deudo mío, siendo tú quien eres - se inclina un poco hacia Arnold, tratando de verse lo más normal posible - _¿qué pretendes cabeza de balón? ¿quieres que haga el ridículo?_ \- le dice Helga entre susurros.

\- Salté la tapia con las alas que me prestó el amor, contra él los muros de dura roca son inútiles, y a cuanto alcanza, a tanto amor se atreve - acorta distancias con Helga y le habla al oído - no te preocupes mi pobre amiga, estás en buenas manos.

\- Te matarán si acaso te descubren... si no es que te asesino yo primero - esto último lo dice entre dientes, ya mostrando una intensa furia en sus ojos.

\- Hay en tus bellos ojos más peligro, que en veinte espadas suyas, prenda mía, mírame con amor, e invulnerable será mi cuerpo al filo de su enojo - de nuevo, sonríe hacia Helga y le habla al oído - he venido a probar una teoría.

\- Un mundo diera porque no te viesen - aprieta los dientes y empuña sus manos - y daría otro por quitarte esa estúpida sonrisa de tus labios - le dice en voz baja.

\- La noche me prestó su negro manto para ocultarme de su fiera vista. si tú me quieres, que me encuentren luego: morir mas vale a manos de su enojo que huir la muerte y que tu amor me falte - ¿sólo eso quisieras hacer con mis labios? - le pregunta el rubio de forma seductora, desatando un fuerte rubor en la co-protagonista.

\- Cubre mi rostro el velo de la noche; tiñera de otra suerte mi mejilla sonrojo virginal por las palabras que de mis labios esta noche oíste. quisiera desmentir, negar quisiera lo que antes dije... pero, ¡adiós, cumplidos! ¿me quieres? sé que afirmarás que me amas, y te creeré. Gentil Romeo, si me quieres, dilo con fe sincera... - le mira con ojos asesinos - No sé a que demonios estás jugando pero no te seguiré el juego, tonto cabeza de balón - le sentencia en voz suave, pero firme.

\- Mi bien, te juro por la luna... - toma su mano gentilmente y le da un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios, uno que definitivamente no se encontraba en el guión. Ante esto, Helga quedó en blanco, por unos segundos olvido donde se encontraba y solo el movimiento a lo lejos del señor Simmons la hizo reaccionar.

\- N-no jures p-por la inconstante luna q-que de cerco muda y c-cada noche es otra... - Helga bajó la vista y al levantarla, sus bellos ojos mostraban un fuerte tinte rojizo - no sea que tú amor falaz imite su inestable condición

\- ¿Por quien entonces he de jurar? - esta reacción de su contraparte alertó a Arnold, quién ahora solo se dedicó a continuar con la obra al pie de la letra.

\- De modo alguno jures, y si es forzoso, jura por ti mismo, por tu persona, que es el dios que adoro, y te creeré - esto la rubia lo dijo con enojo. Si, definitivamente Arnold se había equivocado y para su mala suerte, era tan denso que no sabía en qué.

c - c - c - c

La obra continuó su marcha hasta el final. Helga nunca se había sentido tan aliviada de por fin terminar, más por la inesperada y no tan agradable sorpresa de tener a Arnold como su Romeo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿un frasco que mi amado empuña? ¿causó un veneno su temprana muerte? ¡ingrato! todo lo apuraste sin dejar una gota amiga para seguirte! besaré tus labios, tal vez aun haya veneno en ellos, y me dará su bálsamo la muerte - sus pequeñas manos se posaron en las mejillas de Arnold y lentamente fue apoderándose de sus labios, ignorando por completo el lugar en el que estaban y la "bromita" que parecía él le había jugado. En ese momento, Arnold era suyo, era su Arnold y nada más importaba.

Por un instante, Helga sintió la sensación de que este beso empezaba a ser correspondido. El pánico se apoderó de ella y rápido se alejó de él - ¿Qué? ¿ruido? seré breve pues. ¡oh bien hallado acero! esta es tu vaina, cúbrete aquí de herrumbre y dame la muerte! - al igual que en la obra de cuarto grado, Helga se clava la daga de hule, gime y cae inerte. Entran diversos actores y recitan sus respectivos diálogos, terminando la escena final y por fin se cierra el telón.

Los fuertes aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Todo el alumnado estaba de pie, vitoreando y aplaudiendo a los protagonistas de la clásica obra de la literatura. Los telones se abrieron en par y así, todos los miembros de la obra salieron a recibir la ovación, y en el caso de Helga, un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas llegó hasta sus brazos, como premio especial por tan fantástica actuación.

El cierre del telón le dio luz verde a Arnold para poder acercarse a Helga - ¡Helga, Helga espera!

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer semejante bajeza Cabeza de balón? - reclamo furiosa mientras caminaba con los puños cerrados hacia su camerino, sin darle la oportunidad siquiera de responderle.

\- ¡Helga espera por favor! ¡déjame explicarte! - Arnold trató de seguirle el paso, pero todas las personas que estaban tras bambalinas no se lo permitían - ¡Helga por favor, necesito que me escuches!

\- ¡No! ¡no hay nada que decir!, es obvio que esto es tu revancha por todos los malos tratos que te he propinado desde nuestra infancia, no necesitas explicar más que eso.

Los pies ligeros de Helga le daban una clara ventaja, pudiéndose escabullir y antes de entrar a su camerino, le entregó a Eugene el ostentoso ramo al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba, y abrió la puerta. Por fortuna para Arnold, éste alcanzó a coger la perilla de la puerta y su fuerza masculina le impidió el cierre - no es lo que tú crees Helga - en un zagas movimiento, Arnold abrió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, siendo recibido por una fuerte bofetada.

\- ¡Nunca lo imaginé de ti, Arnold Philip Shortman! de todos los hombres en el universo ¿tuviste que ser tú? - avergonzado, el rubio bajó la mirada, sobando su mejilla. Consternado elevó los ojos, al escuchar el lagrimeo de Helga.

\- Tú que dices que no se debe jugar con los sentimientos de otras personas, ¿cómo puedes ser tan denso como para no entender lo que esto significó para mi? ¿por qué dar esperanzas en vano, piensas que esto es un juego?

\- Sobre eso - se explica Arnold - yo... te escuché cuando ensayabas.

\- ¿Y? ¡sólo eran eso, ensayos! no significó nada.

Molesto por la negación de Helga, Arnold se acercó hacia ella, arrinconándola en una esquina del camerino - ¡por favor Helga, basta ya! sabes muy bien a qué me refiero; no solo practicabas las líneas de la obra, sino que también hacías declaraciones de amor, ¡acéptalo!

\- Estas loco Cabeza de balón, ¡e-era solo Shakespeare! - dijo ruborizándose.

\- Tú y yo conocemos muy bien toda la obra, cada letra y cada palabra nos la sabemos de memoria Helga, y tú no recitabas a Julieta, recitabas a Helga G. Pataki.

No pudiendo negarlo mas, Helga alejó la vista de él; era imposible negar la existencia de sus soliloquios - ¡De acuerdo, lo acepto! eran mis palabras, ¡pero eso solo prueba que soy tan humana como los demás, que tengo la capacidad de amar!...aunque nadie me ame - comenta eso ultimo casi en un suspiro - ¿y a ti qué te importa que esté enamorada Arnold? - le cuestiona con seguridad, al fin y al cabo él sabía de su amor, pero no sabía a quién iba dirigido, ¿cierto? ¿era posible que en algún descuido su nombre saliese de sus labios?

\- ¿Entonces lo amas? - pregunta Arnold un poco más calmado - ¿tanto lo amas para expresarte así de él?

\- ¡Claro que si! ¡pero ese no es asunto tuyo y el que tengas conocimiento de mis sentimientos no explica el porqué hiciste lo que hiciste!

Dando una fuerte inspiración, el rubio se aproximó más a ella, aumentando el nerviosismo de su ahora presa - lo hice porque él también te corresponde - sin dar más explicaciones, Arnold abraza a Helga y roba un apasionado beso a su cautiva.

Ese calor, ese sabor, esos labios, todas esas sensaciones le provocaba a Helga un discreto mareo y de a poco, empezó a dar respuesta a esos suaves besos que le pedían a gritos un poco de su amor. Los rubios se separan para tomar aire; aun con la cercanía de sus labios y la respiración agitada, Helga no podía creer lo que estaba pasando - Así que... déjame entender esto, ¿tú me... tú...a mí? ¿De-desde cuándo? ¿cómo?

\- Te oí hablando sola en el salón de música hace más de un mes, y descubrí por accidente que no solo te gustaba sino que, bueno, me amabas - con cariño, Arnold abraza a Helga al tiempo que él se recarga en la pared - al principio no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, pero luego entendí muchas cosas, muchas actitudes, que podían ser explicadas por tu confesión. Después de eso no fue difícil unir los puntos, todas esas veces que nos topábamos en cada esquina, el libro rosa, los apodos, las bolitas de papel, tu ayuda en San Lorenzo. Actitudes tan opuestas entre sí, insultándome en público pero ayudándome en secreto. Eres un misterio Helga, pero si algo he podido reflexionar durante todo este tiempo en el que he sabido tu secreto, es que me encantaría descifrarte, aunque tarde toda la vida en conseguirlo.

Las palabras de Arnold dejaron sin aliento a la rubia, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. El miedo se apoderó de Helga ¿era acaso posible que esto fuese producto de una alucinación o un fuerte golpe en la cabeza? rápidamente la joven se propinó una bofetada para asegurarse que no estaba dormida.

\- Eh... Helga ¿estás bien?

-¿Así que todo esto es verdad? ¿no lo estoy soñando? - preguntó aún incrédula, causando que Arnold soltara una risita.

\- Sí esto es un sueño, te aseguro Helga, que yo tampoco quiero despertar - Arnold colocó sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia y la besó dulcemente. Ahora que Helga comprendía que esto era real estaba más que dispuesta a corresponder la muestra de afecto, colocó sus manos en la nuca de Arnold e intensificó su beso. Las manos del rubio viajaron desde sus mejillas, hasta su cintura, atrayéndola a él, acercando más y más sus cuerpos. Helga comenzó a intensificar aun mas el beso, si eso era posible, cuando de repente tocaron a la puerta. Ambos se separaron súbitamente.

\- ¿Helga estas allí? ¿está Arnold contigo? Gerald no lo encuentra en ninguna parte - Phoebe entró al camerino, el cual estaba sin seguro - oh, er... hola Arnold - la oriental los miró por un momento y acomodó sus gafas - ¿interrumpo algo?

\- Hola Phoebe, ¡n-no! claro que no - dijo muy avergonzado - Helga y yo solo estábamos... - Arnold miró a la rubia en busca de apoyo, mirada que ella entendió, pues era de conocimiento general que a Arnold no se le daba bien el decir mentiras.

\- ¡Intercambiando opiniones...! c-con respecto a nuestras actuaciones je je - aclaro más nerviosa de lo que hubiese querido.

\- Ok..- no muy convencida Phoebe continuó hablando sin darle importancia al nerviosismo de sus amigos - Los chicos van a celebrar el éxito de la obra en Slausen's, ¿vienen?

\- ¿Cómo? oh, claro Pheb's, solo danos un segundo para recolectar nuestras cosas, los alcanzamos en la puerta principal.

\- Está bien Helga - se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes detenerse para dirigirle unas cuantas palabras al rubio - por cierto Arnold, es un alivio que estuvieses allí para reemplazar a Romeo, no sé que hubiese hecho el Señor Simmons después que Matt tuvo ese extraño ataque de nervios temprano esta mañana.

\- Je je si, supongo que fue solo suerte Phoebe - dio rascándose la nuca mientras sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente.

Helga miró sorprendida a Arnold ¿en serio existía la posibilidad, que él tuviese algo que ver con el supuesto ataque de nervios? ¿el bueno de Arnold Shortman? Phoebe se retiró recordándoles que los esperaría fuera. La mirada atónita de Helga aún permanecía en el rubio.

\- ¿Qué? - se encoge de hombros - te recuerdo que no eres la única que puede intimidar a las personas para conseguir el papel, Helga - guiñándole un ojo, el rubio se dirigió a la salida.

Ésta era una nueva faceta en la personalidad de Arnold, que ella nunca había visto, pero si por causa de ella había conseguido el papel de Romeo, solo para confesarle sus sentimientos, a costa de la salud mental de otra persona, estaba más que lista a descubrirla - ¿vienes?

\- Lo que tu digas Cabeza de balón, lo que tu digas - siguióle con una discreta sonrisa y pícaros ojos entrecerrados.

FIN

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Marymorante pero permitirme publicar esta historia en la cual trabajamos tiempo atrás y no es sino hasta ahora que ve la luz del día. a los seguidores de las historias de Marymorante, que seguramente están en espera de actualizaciones, les digo que su tiempo por el momento es limitado y lamentablemente no se puede hacer todo a la vez en esta vida, pero esperen pronto una actualización de su parte. En mi caso... es complicado, pero trataré de publicar un capitulo de _El asistente de diablo _muy pronto_._

Esperamos que lo disfrutaran y si desean dejar algún review, recuerden que esta historia es mas de Marymorante que mía, así que ¡praise her and behold her wit! xD


End file.
